The present invention generally relates to a forage harvester and a method of operating the forage harvester.
Known forage harvesters have a front attachment and compression rollers which are arranged before a chopper drum in a product transporting direction and driven mechanically and rigidly through a belt drive and toothed gears. Therefore it is possible to transmit a high power with a fixed rotary speed. On the other hand, it is known for example from the prospectus "Deutz-Fahr betreffend GIGANT" with printing code 91 525 01-9511 to hydrostatically and steplessly drive the compression rollers and harvesting attachment. Such a drive is elastic and easily controllable.